


One More Night

by Kidhuzural



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Non-Famous Xiao Zhan, Oblivious Xiao Zhan, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rimming, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: After a one-night stand with idol Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan thinks he'll never hear from the man again. But apparently Wang Yibo seems to have enjoyed their night together, because this soon becomes a constant occurrence.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 742
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/gifts).



> Written for the BJYX Exchange. I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> @ wincechesters: I had an amazing time writing this. I tried to keep this soft, with just a tiny sprinkle of angst and a lot of smut to brighten your day! I honestly hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. You're an amazing writer and I hope this is what you were expecting. ♥
> 
> Also, shout out to Panda and Qissue for betaing and helping me finish this! (Any mistakes are mine, I did edit it by myself in the end, so I apologize for any mistakes!)
> 
> (DO NOT REPOST THIS FIC)

Xiao Zhan had been dragged to a club by some of his friends who couldn’t take his moping anymore. In his defence, he didn’t really feel like dating anyone, not after his trash ex who had cheated on him and still made it feel like it was Xiao Zhan’s own fault. It was a very private club; one of the few LGBT+ clubs in Beijing, and was therefore extremely well protected, since China’s government was very stringent when it came to diverse sexualities.

However, not even an hour later, all his friends had found someone to make out with, or go home with, leaving Xiao Zhan moping even harder for being left alone. He was by the bar, nursing the cheapest beer on the house, looking at the many dancing bodies at the dance floor.

Many people were there clearly to get laid, but it was nice to see some others dancing to their hearts content just because they were allowed to be themselves in a somewhat public place without the fear of being the target of people’s hatred. He had to admit that he did feel at ease in such place, seeing others like him, who just wanted to touch their significant others in a public setting.

Xiao Zhan ended up smiling at himself, almost wishing he could, indeed, find someone. However, no one had piqued his interest yet, not to mention that no one had even tried talking to him. And he did try to look nice. Even though he was twenty-eight now and didn’t care much about fashion, he knew what looked good on him and went with it. His pants hugged his ass perfectly, his button-down shirt with the first few buttons open to show some skin.

Sighing, Xiao Zhan downed the rest of his beer. Deciding to just go home and hang out with his cat instead, Xiao Zhan started to make his way through the throng of people to the exit of the club. However, when he was in the middle, while struggling to find a way out, a boy appeared out of thin air – or it seemed – in front of him, and he stopped in his tracks.

The boy smiled seductively at him, and he was _gorgeous_. For a few long seconds, Xiao Zhan just stood there, looking at the slightly shorter boy, unsure if the boy was trying to flirt with him. ( _And wasn’t the boy familiar?_ Xiao Zhan thought to himself, trying to figure out where he could have possibly seen him.)

“Hey.” The boy said loudly, just loud enough to be overheard over the sound of the music. One of the boy’s hands went to Xiao Zhan’s waist, and the boy actually looked down at his waist before looking back up at Xiao Zhan’s face, a smirk forming on his face. “What’s your name?” Xiao Zhan felt himself blushing at the big hand on his waist, as he got closer to speak against the boy’s ear.

“Xiao Zhan.” He introduced himself. “What’s yours?” He moved away to put some distance between them again, but the boy leaned forward, bringing his other hand to Xiao Zhan’s nape, pulling their bodies close, but not enough to touch, and he spoke against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan frowned for a split second before realization hit him. This was the _Wang Yibo_ , the idol, the racer, the dancer, the actor. That was why he had felt the boy looked so familiar. Xiao Zhan was ready to make a run for the door when Wang Yibo spoke again. “Wanna dance?”

Against his better judgement, he nodded. Yibo pulled him closer, until their fronts were touching. Xiao Zhan brought his hands to Yibo’s back, holding him closer.

What were the odds of the only guy who was interested in him was also a star, famous all over the world? Xiao Zhan decided to just accept his luck. This would most likely end in a one night stand, but that was enough for now – not that he’d ever tell anyone if it did happen, but Xiao Zhan needed sex, and who better than Wang Yibo, who could move his body so sensually – and erotically?

They swayed together at the sound of the music, and Xiao Zhan was entranced by this man’s piercing gaze. Wang Yibo looked at him as if he wanted to swallow him whole, and that was a very delicious feeling – it had been so long since he had been looked at like that.

Before the first song ended, Yibo, who still had one hand on his neck, brought him forward and sealed their lips in a kiss – just a brush of lips, too quick to even be considered a proper kiss. And yet, it took Xiao Zhan’s breath away. He gasped, and that seemed to be enough for Yibo to dive in, tongue licking Xiao Zhan’s lips until he opened his mouth and let the young boy’s tongue into his mouth.

They kissed, then, as they held each other tightly. Wang Yibo’s body was hot against his – although it could have something to do with the quantity of people around them – and his skin was soft, mouth tasting of some fruity alcoholic drink. It was paradise.

Wang Yibo seemed hungry, if the way he kissed or the way he squeezed his waist were anything to go by. Not that Xiao Zhan was complaining – on the contrary, he was living for it, his own body catching fire with how aroused he felt from only a kiss. But it wasn’t his fault – Wang Yibo had always been passionate about the things he wanted and liked, so it made perfect sense that the man would be as passionate as a lover.

Xiao Zhan realised a little belatedly that their dancing turned into something more sexual, their hips rubbing against each other, their hard cocks getting just enough friction from inside their pants. They had barely done anything, and Xiao Zhan was ready to go somewhere more private and escalate things. He wished he could go down on his knees right there and suck Wang Yibo dry, but he didn’t really want to share that with others.

He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous. Wang Yibo was just a man who would probably fuck him and forget him the next morning, but everyone had already seen Wang Yibo’s abs, so Xiao Zhan wanted to be one of the lucky few who had seen Wang Yibo’s whole naked body. Only him – and Yibo – would know about this, and yet, that was enough for him.

The younger man ran the hand on his waist to his ass, giving it a nice squeeze, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but gasped into the kiss. He could feel Wang Yibo’s smirk against his lips, and that only drove Xiao Zhan crazier. Trying to have some say in the matter, Xiao Zhan let both his hands make their way to Wang Yibo’s ass – and holy shit, that ass was firm.

Yibo, probably not wanting to lose the upper hand, decided to break their kiss to kiss, bite and suck his way on Xiao Zhan’s neck. Xiao Zhan gasped, biting his lower lip in an attempt to hold back any embarrassing sounds – although he knew that, with such loud music, the only person who’d be able to hear him was Wang Yibo, but he didn’t want to sound so desperate, even though he _was_.

Wang Yibo’s lips were soft against his skin, but his teeth were rough, his bites slightly painful, just how Xiao Zhan liked them. The feeling went straight to his hard cock, and without realising, he gave a particularly strong thrust against Yibo’s cock. The sound Wang Yibo made was delicious to say the least – it was a mixture of a gasp and a groan, Xiao Zhan’s desire reflected on this gorgeous man.

“We should go back to my place.” Wang Yibo whispered against his ear, before giving the shell of his ear a long, sensuous lick. Xiao Zhan shivered, closing his eyes for a brief moment before nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah.” Wang Yibo didn’t need any other answer, he grabbed Xiao Zhan’s hand – and fuck, only then did Xiao Zhan realise how big those hands were, Yibo’s hand was able to engulf his whole hand.

Wang Yibo signalled to someone Xiao Zhan couldn’t see, and, by the time they reached the exit, there was a car waiting for them. Yibo opened the door for him, and he entered first, the other man following suit. The driver didn’t say a word, and Wang Yibo didn’t seem to mind his presence, because a moment later he was pulling Xiao Zhan closer, bringing one of those huge hands to his neck, the other to his waist, and they were kissing again.

At first, Xiao Zhan was embarrassed – there _was_ another person in the car after all – but the little alcohol he consumed at the club was making his muscles relax, and against his better judgement, he kissed back just as intensely as he was being kissed. Xiao Zhan reckoned that the driver would have been used to this, if Wang Yibo made it a regular occurrence to pick people up at clubs and bring them home.

The drive to Wang Yibo’s place was long, but Xiao Zhan barely noticed, as he was too focused on the feelings of Yibo’s tongue against him. The younger man caressed his waist repeatedly, giving light squeezes from time to time, his mouth hungry for him. Xiao Zhan was a bit overwhelmed by the onslaught his mouth was suffering, but he couldn’t complain – Yibo was very thorough in what he was doing.

Xiao Zhan tried to give back as good as he got, but the kisses and caresses were far too good, and Xiao Zhan was beyond himself, unable to pay attention to what he was doing. He kissed as hungrily as he was being kissed, and his hands held Yibo close – holding him by his shirt, arms, legs, anywhere his hands could make contact with.

Finally, they reached Yibo’s condo. Xiao Zhan only noticed because the car finally stopped and Wang Yibo broke their kiss. Xiao Zhan was momentarily confused, until he remembered what exactly he was about to do, why he had been kissing this gorgeous man non-stop for the past hour.

The driver didn’t leave the car, so the two of them got out and Wang Yibo took him to his apartment. They didn’t touch while they were making their way up to Wang Yibo’s penthouse, mindful of the cameras in the lift and corridors. However, Xiao Zhan could still feel the glances Yibo was sending him, as if he was ready to undress him and have his way with him – which only made Xiao Zhan ever hotter around the collar.

Once inside the apartment, Xiao Zhan didn’t have the time to properly think or even react, for Wang Yibo was backing him against the door, his huge hands taking hold of his wrists and pinning them against the door above Xiao Zhan’s head, and the only thing he could do was gasp before he was kissed even more passionately than he had been in the car.

It should be unfair to be this good at kissing. In fact, all of this should be unfair. Wang Yibo was shorter than him, and yet, he seemed larger – even more so when he decided to hold _both_ of Xiao Zhan’s wrists in one hand, and he held them so easily, while the other went to the hem of his shirt, riding it up so he could touch Xiao Zhan’s waist without anything between them.

Yibo moaned into the kiss when he felt the tiny waist, giving it a squeeze, prompting a moan out of Xiao Zhan as well. Unable – and unwilling – to do anything, since his arms were held to the door, Xiao Zhan could only take it. Wang Yibo, however, didn’t stay idle.

He brought one of his legs between Xiao Zhan’s and thrusted it against his cock. Xiao Zhan moaned into the kiss, and Yibo stopped the kiss to look at him and hear him. Before Xiao Zhan could open his mouth, though, Wang Yibo made his way to Xiao Zhan’s neck, kissing, biting, sucking at the soft skin there. Xiao Zhan groaned, biting his lip, eyes still closed as he let himself _feel_. Belatedly, he realised Wang Yibo’s hard cock was pressed against his own leg, and the younger man was rutting shallowly against him.

“Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan started speaking, but then he was interrupted by a loud moan dragged out of him by the bite he received on his neck. He was about to ask Wang Yibo to do something more – take off their clothes, move them to the bedroom, or just take off Xiao Zhan’s pants off, turning him against the door and fuck him right then and there; however, Yibo seemed to be on the same page as him.

“Come.” Wang Yibo said, not really letting go of Xiao Zhan’s wrists – and how was it possible that Wang Yibo was capable of holding both of his wrists with just one hand? Sure, if Xiao Zhan tried to tug, he’d probably free his wrists, but it was more arousing to see that big, large, gorgeous hand holding him. Wang Yibo, however, lowered Xiao Zhan’s wrists enough so that he could bring Xiao Zhan to his bedroom – not to mention the double entendre made Xiao Zhan shiver in anticipation.

He let himself be guided into Wang Yibo’s room, not really taking the time to observe the home around him, as he was more focused on Wang Yibo’s hand in his, or the way the boy was rushing, probably feeling just as desperate as Xiao Zhan was. Once in the room, Wang Yibo finally let go of his wrists in order to push him onto the bed. Xiao Zhan caught himself, but as he looked at Wang Yibo’s hungry gaze, he got into the centre of the bed, and quickly lied down on Yibo’s large bed.

Wang Yibo knelt on the bed, spreading Xiao Zhan’s legs and settled himself in between, as he started opening Xiao Zhan’s button-up shirt – quite aggressively, if Xiao Zhan could say so, but he was far into this, and he couldn’t care less if a button or two were ripped off the shirt.

“Fuck.” Yibo said heavily as he looked at Xiao Zhan’s chest and stomach after he had opened the shirt. Xiao Zhan remained lying on the bed, unmoving, watching Yibo’s eyes run over his naked skin. “You have such a tiny waist, Zhan-ge. I think I can touch my fingers if I hold onto them as I fuck you.” The nickname, more than anything, took Xiao Zhan’s breath away. He could feel his skin burning up, eyes slightly widened by those dirty words. _Fuck_ , it was his time to curse, although internally. This man was something else.

“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan said. “Or maybe it’s your hands. They are so big, Bo-ge.” He threw the nickname back at him, and he saw Wang Yibo gulped, tongue coming out of his mouth to lick at his lips. “You could hold both my wrists down with just one hand. No wonder you’d be able to completely wrap your hands around my waist.” Xiao Zhan’s cock throbbed in his pants, wanting some sort of release.

“Maybe I’m too big and you’re too small.” Yibo said, licking his lips again, before running his enormous hands over Xiao Zhan’s chest and belly. Xiao Zhan watched him, mesmerised by the size of that hand and of those fingers – truly, two of his own fingers would be as thick as one of Yibo’s. He shuddered at the thought of those fingers inside of him. “Maybe we were made for each other.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes flew to Wang Yibo’s, but Yibo was still looking at his waist.

That wasn’t something appropriate to tell someone you were planning on having a one-night stand, right? Xiao Zhan’s heart started hammering against his chest despite his better judgement. Probably being able to feel his heartbeats, Yibo looked up, but Xiao Zhan averted his gaze, feeling far too self-conscious, even though he wasn’t the one who said those words.

A moment later, Wang Yibo’s hands vanished, and Xiao Zhan looked up, mouth falling open as he watched the younger man taking off his jacket and shirt, and _holy shit that man was ripped_. He didn’t realise he was still staring with his mouth agape, until Yibo chuckled.

“Like what you see, ge?” Wang Yibo asked, running his hands down his own chest and stomach, his abs being far too perfect. How could this be Xiao Zhan’s life? He only nodded, eyes falling to Wang Yibo’s pants, seeing the shape of the monstrosity inside his pants.

Without thinking twice, Xiao Zhan sat on the bed, legs still spread, hands flying to Wang Yibo’s pants. Just as he was about to pull them down, Yibo held his wrists – and fuck, his cock throbbed at the sight.

“You’ll have to take responsibility if you take them off.” Wang Yibo said, with promise in his eyes and Xiao Zhan was nodding enthusiastically, trying to tug his hands free. Wang Yibo let him take off his pants just enough to let his cock out.

“Gege, are you even human?” Xiao Zhan said without thinking; because how could this man be real? Not only was he blessed with a gorgeous face, but he also had wonderful abs, huge hands, and the biggest cock Xiao Zhan had ever seen. Yibo groaned, and Xiao Zhan looked up, looking at his lustful gaze, and Xiao Zhan’s mouth salivated.

He leant forward, licking the tip of Wang Yibo’s dick, which was already leaking with pre-cum. Yibo groaned again, hands coming to hold his hair. Not needing further prompting, Xiao Zhan opened his mouth and swallowed the man’s length as much as he could. Xiao Zhan prided himself for having little to no gag reflex, but he reckoned even Wang Yibo’s cock would be a little different from what he was used to.

Yet, he tried his hardest to swallow it all, but it came a few centimetres short. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, eyes going up to look at Wang Yibo looking back at him with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Xiao Zhan started bobbing his head, trying to get more of Yibo’s cock into his mouth, but still falling short of actually deep throating him. Wang Yibo didn’t seem to complain, though. In fact, the way he held onto his hair when he took more and more into his mouth was a sure sign that he was enjoying this.

Xiao Zhan wondered how many people had managed to suck Wang Yibo as much as he could – not that he thought that he was the only one who could do this, but it was a nice thought that he may be somewhat remarkable in Wang Yibo’s memories of his past conquests in the future.

“You look so good like this.” Wang Yibo said, and that was all the incentive Xiao Zhan needed to swallow him whole. His nose was nestled onto Wang Yibo’s short pubic hair, mouth completely full, throat working furiously over Wang Yibo’s cock as he tried to swallow around him, his lungs burning as he didn’t manage to breathe around that erection. Before he managed to pull Wang Yibo’s cock out, Wang Yibo tugged his hair and pulled himself out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “You continue this and I’ll cum.” Wang Yibo explained, sitting on his legs.

Xiao Zhan was breathing with difficulty, and yet, a moment later Wang Yibo was pulling him in for a hungry kiss – if he had thought the man was hungry before, it was because he hadn’t tried this kiss yet. It was a demanding kiss, their tongues tasting each other restlessly, Wang Yibo’s mouth open in an obscene way against his, as if trying to eat him alive.

As soon as it started, it ended.

Wang Yibo pushed him onto the bed once more – and Xiao Zhan willingly fell onto it – before he took his pants off completely and then started to open Xiao Zhan’s pants and tug it off.

Once completely naked, they both stared at each other as if it was the first time they were seeing someone as hot as them. Which Xiao Zhan thought was ridiculous, because he was nothing compared to Wang Yibo and his perfect body. And yet, Yibo looked at him as if he was the most delicious meal.

When the silence between them stretched for too long, Xiao Zhan started to feel a little restless and he averted his eyes, although it was hard not to look at Wang Yibo, not when the man looked like _that_.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” Xiao Zhan asked innocently enough, and it seemed that he pulled Wang Yibo out of his daydream, because he turned to look at Xiao Zhan’s face, while licking his lips wantonly.

“Yeah. I’m gonna fuck you.” Wang Yibo promised, standing up from the bed long enough to get some lube and condoms, and Xiao Zhan was grateful for the latter – although he realised that he would probably have let the man fuck him raw if it meant having that dick inside of him. Xiao Zhan spread his legs further apart as Wang Yibo squirted some lube onto his fingers – and Xiao Zhan could already feel himself shaking in anticipation.

Wang Yibo held his right thigh in place with his left hand, while he went to Xiao Zhan’s hole with his right, a single fingertip circling his entrance, making Xiao Zhan buck at the sensation, as his breathing became harsh.

It had been too long since he last fucked, and he couldn’t believe his luck at having hit the jackpot that was Wang Yibo, who was clearly a God among men with that body. When the younger pushed the first finger in – slowly, a stark contrast to their passionate kisses and touches until now – Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and threw his head back. He loved this feeling, and Wang Yibo’s finger was so big, so long, so _thick_. It didn’t take long for the finger to be completely inside him, his muscles quickly accepting the intrusion, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes fell open again.

He felt himself blushing when he realised that Wang Yibo was staring intently at his face. As much as he had complimented his body and had stared at him like he was a piece of meat, he hadn’t expected Wang Yibo to be looking at his face, taking in his reaction.

Feeling self-conscious, Xiao Zhan put his arms on top of his face, covering his eyes, but a moment later Wang Yibo’s hand left his thigh and grabbed his arms, pulling them up, above his head. That prompted a long moan from him, even more so when Yibo added a second finger, stretching them and fucking into him with them. Usually, Xiao Zhan would have at least three fingers inside to feel this full, but Wang Yibo’s fingers reached depths that no other lover had been able to before.

“You’re so gorgeous, Zhan-ge.” Yibo spoke, and Xiao Zhan kept his eyes tightly shut, as he felt himself growing hotter. Wang Yibo shouldn’t be allowed to speak during sex – his voice was deep, his every words dripping with sensuality, and Wang Yibo praising Xiao Zhan? Dirty talking? That was too much to bear.

“C’mon, aren’t you going to fuck me?” Xiao Zhan forced his eyes open, trying to challenge the younger man to hurry up, but he must have failed, because Wang Yibo only formed a mischievous grin before adding a _third_ finger, and _fuck_ , Xiao Zhan was already panting, his cock straining against his belly.

“The night’s still young.” He commented, and Xiao Zhan held his breath at what those four words meant. His breath was sucked out of him when Wang Yibo crocked his fingers slightly, rubbing against Xiao Zhan’s prostate. Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, arms struggling against their hold, but apparently Wang Yibo was stronger than him, because the younger didn’t even budge.

The feeling of having his prostate assaulted was both glorious and maddening; it felt so damn good, he had yearned for this for a while now, and Wang Yibo’s fingers reached it so easily, found it so easily, and yet, he wanted more. He wanted that enormous cock inside of him, stretching his muscles impossibly wider, his prostate being assaulted with every thrust, being unable to sit straight for days after…

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan tried to sound annoyed, but he realised that he sounded needy more than anything else. Wang Yibo’s smirk turned wider, fingers finally coming out of him so he could put on a condom and apply some lube onto his dick – all with a single hand, the other still holding him in place.

“Is this what you want?” Yibo asked, positioning his cock against the gaping hole and pressing only slightly, not enough to breach him, but enough to drive Xiao Zhan insane.

“Yes! Fuck me, I’m ready!” He begged, and Yibo didn’t need to be told twice.

Different from when he first penetrated Xiao Zhan slowly with his fingers, he now entered Xiao Zhan in one fluid slide. Xiao Zhan yelled, hands thrashing against their restrain. He felt like he could come at that moment, cock untouched – it wouldn’t be a first, but it didn’t happen as often as Xiao Zhan hoped it did.

After the rough breaching, Wang Yibo let him breathe for a moment, getting accustomed to the girth of that magnificent cock. Xiao Zhan most certainly hadn’t had anything as thick – or as long – as that in him before – he wasn’t a fan of sex toys, preferring the real thing, but not everyone had porn stars’ dicks like this.

A moment later, Yibo started moving. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside, robbing another yell from Xiao Zhan. Wang Yibo then started a rough, quick rhythm, the head of his cock nailing the bundle of nerves inside of Xiao Zhan, who was already seeing stars. He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly, his breathing being fucked out of him at every thrust.

“You look so pretty.” The hoarse voice brought his attention back to the man on top of him. His eyes opened wide, looking back at Yibo, who in turn was looking at him with reverence.

Xiao Zhan could already feel his body burning up, and still, the intense gaze was making him feel even hotter. No one had ever looked at him like that, like he was really that fuckable, and yet, here Wang Yibo was, already fucking him thoroughly and still looking awed at being able to do this.

“You feel so good around my cock.” Apparently Yibo had no filter during sex. Not that Xiao Zhan would ever complain – being complimented like that felt nice, even though this was a one-night stand. However, Xiao Zhan himself was incapable of speaking. His breath was still failing him, not to mention that his brain was too mushy to properly form sentences, the only sounds coming out of him were moans and whimpers.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted to come.

The feeling was overwhelming, his whole body felt as if it was receiving shock, every inch of his skin felt too sensitive. Yibo let go of his wrists, but he barely noticed, focusing only on the feeling of that massive cock hammering into him. Both of Wang Yibo’s hands came to his waist, holding him so strongly that Xiao Zhan moaned even louder, hoping that he’d get bruises in the shape of Yibo’s hands.

“Fuck, look how tiny your waist is.” Yibo spoke again, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but look down, looking at both of Wang Yibo’s hands holding his waist – and Xiao Zhan thought that, if Yibo truly wanted, he would be able to touch his thumbs. Looking back up at Yibo, Xiao Zhan gasped when he saw the intensity of the younger’s gaze that was directed at him. “You’re so hot. I want to see you come.”

And that, apparently, was all it took for Xiao Zhan to come.

With the thrusts still hitting his prostate spot on, Xiao Zhan threw his head back and yelled, coming in long spurts on his own chest. Wang Yibo fucked into him a few more times before stilling and coming as well, a loud groan escaping him.

They remained still for a long moment, trying to catch their breaths, until Yibo let go of his waist and lowered himself on top of Xiao Zhan, not pulling out just yet. With his arms finally free, Xiao Zhan brought his hands to Wang Yibo’s back, holding him – later he’d blame the mind-blowing orgasm for doing it, but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to see the problem in holding the younger boy.

Yibo started mouthing lazily at his neck, and Xiao Zhan whimpered, feeling sensitive all over. It wasn’t unwelcomed though, so he didn’t push the boy away.

Some minutes later, when they finally were able to catch their breaths, Yibo slowly slipped out, causing Xiao Zhan to whimper once more from his oversensitive muscles. The younger man lied on his side, taking off his condom and tying it before standing up to throw it away in a small bin in his room.

“Come, let’s shower.” Yibo called and Xiao Zhan nodded, even though he could feel himself blushing. However, as he tried to stand up, he felt his whole body shook, his muscles too strained during their coupling. Yibo smirked – but it wasn’t mischievous or mocking, it looked somewhat soft and endearing, and that only made Xiao Zhan blush even more.

Wang Yibo helped him off the bed and then, holding him by the arm, took him to the bathroom. His legs were still shaking when they stepped into the shower, and, much to his surprise, Yibo actually held him – half hugging him and half stroking his chest to help him clean.

Xiao Zhan watched him in awe. He expected Wang Yibo to ask him to leave right after they finished. Or to be indifferent, taking a shower alone while ignoring Xiao Zhan. However, when Wang Yibo looked up to stare at Xiao Zhan’s face, there was a tenderness that completely threw him off.

Yibo smiled – a small smile, but an honest, happy one – before he continued to help Xiao Zhan to shower. Xiao Zhan could only watch him, his body shivering whenever Yibo’s hands touched a sensitive spot, but otherwise, he let the man clean him up.

When both were partially clean, Yibo helped him back to the bedroom – although his legs were working better now – and they lied on the bed. Feeling somewhat awkward, Xiao Zhan turned on his side, his back facing Yibo, and he forced himself to fall asleep, which wasn’t difficult, considering it was late and the sex had drained all of his energy.

The next morning, when Xiao Zhan woke up, there was a body plastered on his back, and an arm thrown over his waist. Slowly, memories of the night before crept into his mind and Xiao Zhan froze. Holy shit. He had had sex with _Wang Yibo_. And it had been, by far, the best sex he had ever had.

However, he was a nobody. He should probably leave before he made things more awkward.

Managing to get out of bed without waking Yibo, Xiao Zhan picked up his clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. Once completely dressed, he tried to be as stealthy as he could, but Yibo was already awake, looking at his phone while sitting on the bed _– still completely naked_.

“Leaving?” He asked, without looking up, and Xiao Zhan felt a shiver run down his spine. The whole point of leaving unnoticed was for it to not be awkward, but apparently, he failed at that.

“Yeah…” Even though he said that, he was frozen in place. After a moment of silence, Wang Yibo looked up, stared at him for a brief moment, before giving one of his mischievous smirks.

“Here.” Yibo said, holding his phone up. “Give me your number.” Xiao Zhan remained where he was, not a single hair on his body moved. Had he heard that right?

“What?” He asked dumbly, but Yibo then stood up – and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but stare at that beautiful cock of his, that was already so huge despite being completely flaccid – and walked towards Xiao Zhan.

“Type in your number.” Yibo said again, taking his hand and placing his phone in Xiao Zhan’s hand. Still feeling like he had missed an important thing, Xiao Zhan typed in his number on the man’s phone, saving it with his name. Once he had his phone back, Yibo typed in a message and Xiao Zhan heard his phone ping in his pocket. He took it out to see that it was a message from an unknown number. “Now you have my number too. Text me or call me if you ever wanna do this again.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened when he realised Wang Yibo had really sent him a message. He nodded some time later, and Yibo smiled. He was ready to turn and leave when Wang Yibo caught him by the arm and kissed him as a reminder of the night they had spent together, a promise for future nights of passion.

It had been two weeks since he had slept with Wang Yibo when Yibo finally texted him. At first, he had thought that the man wouldn’t even remember him (after the kiss, Xiao Zhan left Yibo’s room and there, in the living room, was a woman with a stony face, who gave him something to sign, a clause preventing him from telling anyone about what had happened the night before), and Xiao Zhan refused to make the first move. After all, Wang Yibo was a celebrity. How desperate would the man think Xiao Zhan was if he texted first?

Nevertheless, he didn’t need to worry, because two weeks later, Yibo was the one to make the first move.

**[From: WYB]**

_Sorry I didn’t text before, but I had some work to do. I’m free now, and in town. Wanna meet?_

Xiao Zhan stared at the text for five full minutes. Was this man even human? What was the probability that Xiao Zhan of all people made an impression in someone like Wang Yibo?

After much deliberation, Xiao Zhan made up his mind. If Yibo had enjoyed their night together, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t say no to a repeat of that performance.

**[To: WYB]**

_Sure. I leave work at seven. Should I go to your house after?_

Actually, he left work a bit earlier, but he wanted to go home and prepare himself for their night together – not that he wouldn’t love to have those gigantic fingers stretching him open once more, but he also wanted to just impale himself on that huge cock of his.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yibo’s reply, and that gave him pause.

**[From: WYB]**

_Tell me what you want to eat. I’ll have it here by the time you arrive._

It was thoughtful of Wang Yibo to care if he ate before their activities, but the whole point of Xiao Zhan prepping himself was that the sex would start the moment he stepped into the man’s apartment. And yet, Xiao Zhan realised he had a silly smile on his face.

Admonishing himself, he texted Yibo some food he’d be willing to eat that night and the texts stopped after that. Working that day was difficult, his mind always going back to the first night they spent together. Xiao Zhan was already thinking of what they could do – personally, he’d love to ride that cock, but he wouldn’t be opposed to be held down and fucked again just like last time.

He stayed a little longer at work, just to avoid being overly excited about their meeting, and he wondered if he should maybe jerk off before going there, afraid that he might come far too soon. Xiao Zhan decided against it, though, hoping that he could come with only Yibo’s cock inside him once again.

He arrived at Yibo’s house a little after eight, anxiety skyrocketing as he rang the bell. It shouldn’t be so terrifying, but he had never thought that Wang Yibo would ever be asking him for sex again. In fact, this was the first time a one-night stand had been interested in arranging another round.

Wang Yibo opened the door, and Xiao Zhan was taken aback by how beautiful the man was. Two weeks had been too long, and the pictures in billboards or the internet did no justice to the real thing. Not to mention that Yibo was actually make up free, the bag under his eyes making him more approachable, his skin still as smooth as if he was wearing make-up, and all that did _things_ to Xiao Zhan.

The enticing smell of food was the second thing he noticed. His stomach growled and he gave an awkward laugh, but Yibo chuckled and ushered him inside. Yibo took him to the kitchen, where the meal had been set, but Xiao Zhan noticed the takeaway boxes by the bin. He smiled, preferring to not comment, but Wang Yibo decided to give some explanation anyway.

“I don’t really know how to cook, so I hope this is okay.” Xiao Zhan nodded, a smile still on his face. Maybe it was better this way – a homemade meal would feel too much like a date, and this was just casual sex.

They sat and ate, talking to each other – Wang Yibo seemed highly interested in Xiao Zhan’s job as a designer, asking many questions and looking honestly impressed by every single word Xiao Zhan said. On the other hand, Wang Yibo was a bit elusive about his work. Although he hadn’t tried to pretend he wasn’t filthy rich and extremely famous, he didn’t try to elaborate much on details.

Xiao Zhan guessed it was better this way. No need to get attached, or even to be starstruck. As far as he knew, Yibo could be tired of him after the night was over and they would never meet again.

After they ate, Wang Yibo prohibited him from doing the dishes, taking him to the bedroom instead. Once there, all friendliness vanished, being replaced by pure want and lust. Their kisses were as intense as Xiao Zhan remembered, Wang Yibo’s hands as huge and demanding as before, their bodies fitting together too perfectly.

They undressed quickly, ready for their night together. Having dinner was nice, but being able to finally fuck again after two weeks of the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had? The night was still young, but they were in a hurry.

“Where’s the lube and condom?” Xiao Zhan asked between kisses, and Yibo created some distance between them to get the items Xiao Zhan wanted. Xiao Zhan held them in one hand before pushing Wang Yibo onto the bed. The man fell with widened eyes, but mouth quirking at the sides.

Xiao Zhan knelt on the bed next, straddling Yibo’s hips. He put the items on the bed, taking only the condom to open it, putting it on Yibo’s hard cock a moment later. Quickly enough, he got hold of the lube and squirted some of it on top of Yibo’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes before holding it straight up, while adjusting himself on top of the younger man and then started to lower himself, moaning as he felt his hole being stretched open.

He had tried preparing himself beforehand, but his fingers had nothing on Yibo’s, and even four of Xiao Zhan’s fingers were nothing compared to Yibo’s long, thick cock.

With his hands on Yibo’s chest, Xiao Zhan started riding that huge cock – slowly at first, because it had been a long time since he had ridden on top of someone, and his legs were straining from disuse, but it was worth it. He had always enjoyed this position, even more now that Yibo’s cock was so big that it always felt like electricity was running through his veins whenever he let himself fall completely on that cock.

“You’re good at this.” Yibo commented, voice hoarse as he watched Xiao Zhan move on top of him, his cock bobbing up and down against their stomachs with the movements. Xiao Zhan chuckled, quickening the pace – and promptly moaning at the sensation.

“It’s been a while.” Xiao Zhan could only hope his voice and words were enough to make Yibo curious at how good he’d be if he could actually start to get used on being in that position. Yibo groaned, and Xiao Zhan felt smug for making _Wang Yibo_ like this. Yibo brought his hand to Xiao Zhan’s cock, but Xiao Zhan slapped it away. “No, I wanna come with only your cock in me.” Yibo moaned, throwing an arm on top of his eyes, just taking whatever Xiao Zhan was giving him.

Xiao Zhan continued moving, going quicker, but he just couldn’t find the spot that would make him come. Putting his hands on Yibo’s thighs, he continued to ride the man, moans growing louder as Yibo’s thick cock was finally hitting his prostate with every thrust. Yibo removed his arm from his face so that he could look at the man riding him, as he too was moaning softly, overwhelmed by the feeling.

A few minutes later, Xiao Zhan was coming with a shout, and Yibo, not far behind, managed to flip their position – slipping out, but just as quickly slipped back in – and proceeded to fuck Xiao Zhan like his life depended on it. Too sensitive, Xiao Zhan was loudly moaning incoherently – mostly ‘please’, but he wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, nor was he paying attention to the sweet nothings was whispering on his ear.

With a deeper thrust, Yibo came, moaning. He let himself fall on top of Xiao Zhan and they both tried to catch their breaths.

Once again, they showered together before going to bed to sleep, and the next morning Yibo woke him up by sucking his cock. It was nice, and he left later with the promise of more.

After that, they met whenever Yibo was in town, and had some free time. But even when they weren’t able to see each other, they kept in touch – it began with sexting, which escalated to phone sex and video calls. But after some time, their conversations became more natural, they talked about everything and anything, and Xiao Zhan had never spent a day without chatting with Yibo.

It felt unreal, somehow, but he wasn’t going to let himself be awestruck by Yibo, when they had so much chemistry in and out of bed. Not to mention that, once the younger started feeling more comfortable with him, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but think of Wang Yibo as a normal guy in his early twenties. He was funny, ridiculous, silly, but also infuriating, sexy, egocentric. He was a normal human being just like him.

Seven months since they had had sex for the first time – not that Xiao Zhan was counting – Yibo came up with a proposition that left Xiao Zhan a little shaken.

**[From: WYB]**

_We haven’t been able to properly fuck in almost two months and I swear I’ll die of blue balls!! Come to Bangkok with me next week! I’ll have to be there for a week, but I’ll have lots of free time, so we can have lots of sex._

He took hours to reply, unsure of what to say. They were fuckbuddies, and Xiao Zhan was fine with that – he knew he couldn’t get emotionally attached to a celebrity like Wang Yibo, but at least they could still make each other feel good. However, that message made Xiao Zhan a bit anxious. Usually, Xiao Zhan would go at night to Yibo’s at night to have sex, sleep and sometimes eat breakfast after waking up, and maybe have another round of sex. They had never spent too much time together, and Xiao Zhan wondered if he would break any rules if he accepted.

Probably already foreseeing that Xiao Zhan would be unsure, Wang Yibo sent another message, a few hours later, but Xiao Zhan didn’t know if that made him feel more at ease or more uncertain.

**[From: WYB]**

_Here’s the plan: You arrive two days before me (you can do whatever you want, go wherever, buy whatever, I’ll pay for it), then you stay in the hotel room for a week with me and leave the day after I leave. Sounds like a good plan, right? Can I make the reservation?_

Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip as he wondered what he should do. He needed a break, and what better way to relax and spend his free time than by being fucked most of the time? Having made his decision, Xiao Zhan agreed to the terms, and he started arranging for a fourteen days leave with his workplace – he’d have a few more days after he came back from Bangkok to rest his body, he was sure that he would need it. Some of his co-workers were shocked that he finally decided to take some time off, but in general they were happy for him.

When the holidays finally arrived, Xiao Zhan flew to Bangkok alone. It made him a bit anxious to be on a different country for the first time in his life, but on the first two days he did enjoy himself, visiting many beautiful places, eating in delicious restaurants, buying some souvenir for his friends and family. It was nice – although he had to admit that he preferred to be with someone else, but he knew that going out and sightseeing wouldn’t be an option for Yibo.

On the day of Yibo’s arrival, Xiao Zhan had asked for breakfast to be delivered to his room, and he was listlessly looking at his phone as he ate when there was a noise on the door and, a moment later, Yibo was making his way inside – a poor bellboy following, dragging Yibo’s luggage. Xiao Zhan blushed, averting his gaze, but Yibo gave no attention to the boy, who left a moment later. Once alone, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel awkward.

“Welcome.” He said, with a small smile, not knowing what to expect. Yibo gave a smile in return. He walked over to where Xiao Zhan was seated and tilted Xiao Zhan’s chin up with a finger, kissing his lips. It wasn’t a passionate, hungry kiss like Xiao Zhan had been used to – this was soft, tender, and his heart started hammering against his chest.

“I’m exhausted.” Yibo complained, as he pulled away. “I’ll take a shower. Can you order some more breakfast?” Yibo asked, opening his bag and pulling some clothes out.

“Sure.” Xiao Zhan said, already getting the menu, skimming to see what Yibo would enjoy most. He wanted to ask Yibo about his schedule, about when they’d be fucking, or if Yibo hoped to take a nap after he had something in his stomach, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask any of those things. It felt too personal, and Xiao Zhan knew what he had accepted to do here: to be at the beck and call of Yibo’s needs, ready for some mind-blowing fucking, no questions asked.

And yet, it pained him to think so.

Xiao Zhan ordered a few items from the menu and finished eating, still looking at his phone, but not really seeing it. Not even ten minutes later, Yibo came out of the bathroom, hair wet, with comfy-looking clothes. Xiao Zhan had to avert his eyes as to not get turned on so early in the morning.

“The food will be here in a moment.” Xiao Zhan said, wondering if he should leave the table for Yibo to eat in peace, but decided against it when he remembered the many times they had shared meals. Yibo, on the other hand, looked at the bed and then at the table, before making his way to the bed.

“Come here.” He called as he sat down, back against the headboard. Xiao Zhan did as he was told, climbing on the bed with him. Yibo pulled him until he was seated in front of him. Yibo put his chin on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, arms enveloping Xiao Zhan’s middle. “I missed you.” Yibo said, voice slurred with sleep, but the three words made Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide. “I’m glad you agreed to spend the week with me.”

Xiao Zhan wanted to ask more: What did Yibo mean by missing him? Surely it only meant sexually. How could Yibo say something so naturally? Probably he was just too sleep deprived and had no idea what he was talking about.

And while he was trying to convince himself of all that, being in Yibo’s arms like this was so comfortable and so natural, that he knew it would be hard not to fall in love with this by the end of their week together. They remained like that for a long time, Yibo’s arms having grown lax in his hold of Xiao Zhan, and when there was a knock on the door, Xiao Zhan realised, Yibo was asleep.

“Yibo?” He called, but the man didn’t even stir. “Wang Yibo.” He called again, a little louder. Nothing. “Bo-ge!” He said louder still, as he pinched Yibo’s leg, which made him yelp at the sensation.

“Zhan-ge! Why are you so mean?” He pouted, but he finally let Xiao Zhan go, and he laughed as he went to the door to get Yibo’s food. After returning with the food, Yibo was now lying on the bed, eyes already half-closing.

“Eat something before sleeping, Wang-laoshi.” Yibo pouted, nodding, but he still didn’t move. Sighing, Xiao Zhan brought the food to the bed. He sat down and started feeding Yibo as much as he could without making a mess on the bed – the bed would be thoroughly messed with later because of other things. “Come on, open up.” Xiao Zhan said when Yibo’s eyes took too long to open again. He managed to feed him some more before the younger finally fell asleep.

Putting the plates away, Xiao Zhan decided to lie on the bed beside Yibo. It wasn’t the first time he saw the man sleeping, but it was a first that he made the decision to just stay there, watching him. Yibo’s whole face was relaxed when he was asleep – and while Xiao Zhan knew how Yibo’s face looked like when he was awake, even when he came, it seemed like Yibo was never truly relaxed. It was nice to see this face, soft and boyish, his age finally aparent in these moments – he tried to act like he was all mature and responsible and while that _was_ true, he was also still very young.

Having been on the spotlight since young, Yibo had to create some sort of façade to protect himself from press, and looking aloof and indifferent was the best way to deal with it. Apparently, he did seem to be more at ease when he was with friends and people he trusted – Xiao Zhan being one of those people, after seven months of being in a sexual relationship. Yet, it always amazed Xiao Zhan to see Yibo’s relaxed face.

Xiao Zhan ended up falling asleep as he looked at Yibo, being lulled by the younger man’s beauty. He woke up a little disoriented a couple of hours later. He then noticed that Yibo was still asleep and he couldn’t help but smile. Having missed Wang Yibo – and, most importantly, his body and the sex – Xiao Zhan decided to wake the younger with a blowjob.

He moved on the bed, lowering Yibo’s pants. Xiao Zhan sighed in delight – even soft, Yibo’s cock was huge. Moving on the bed and moving Yibo’s body to a better position for him to suck him off, Xiao Zhan took Yibo’s cock with one hand, guiding it to his mouth, giving the head a few kitten licks before opening his mouth and swallowing the entirety of him. Fuck, he had missed this.

Xiao Zhan continued sucking on that cock, feeling it grow in length and width, his mouth getting fuller by the second. Yibo made some soft noises, but it was clear that he was still asleep. With the intent of waking him up, Xiao Zhan deepthroated him, swallowing around the head of the cock, and Yibo woke up with a loud gasp.

“Zhan-ge!” He panted, looking down at him, at Xiao Zhan would have smiled if he didn’t have a dick in his mouth. “Wait—” Xiao Zhan didn’t want to wait, he wanted Yibo to come down his throat, but then Yibo was cupping his head and pulling him off. “That’s great, Zhan-ge, but let me taste you too.” Xiao Zhan felt himself blushing, but he nodded.

Both of them took off their clothes in haste, and soon Xiao Zhan was getting on all fours on top of Yibo, his head on the other man’s crotch, his own hard cock dangling in front of Yibo’s face. Wanting to have that cock inside his mouth again, Xiao Zhan didn’t hesitate before taking Yibo into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks wantonly as he sucked. Yibo groaned and moved Xiao Zhan’s hips, huge hand on the end of his back, pulling him down.

Xiao Zhan held his breath momentarily, expecting Yibo’s hot mouth enveloping his cock, but the sensation never came. In fact, Yibo continued forcing his hips down, and it was only when he felt a determined tongue on the rim of his hole that he realised what Yibo had meant by wanting to taste him as well.

He moaned loudly against the cock in his mouth as Yibo started licking the rim with enthusiasm – licking and sucking and inserting his tongue as far as he could – and Xiao Zhan was worried that he might not be able to go back to what he had been doing. Focusing on the task at hand, Xiao Zhan resumed his blowjob, spit running down Yibo’s cock, breath failing Xiao Zhan more often, which in turn made it almost impossible to deepthroat Yibo, but Yibo didn’t seem to care. If anything, the man got even more aroused, quickening the pace in which he licked at Xiao Zhan’s hole.

When it started to be too much, Xiao Zhan let go of the cock to moan and whine, forehead resting on Yibo’s thigh. Yibo, feeling empowered by it, let one of his fingers join his tongue. Without lube, Xiao Zhan was tighter than normal, but the drag of the finger, with only spit and a tongue to help its way in, was almost tipping Xiao Zhan over the edge.

Yibo, by now knowing every sound and expression from Xiao Zhan, could tell right away that Xiao Zhan was close. He added a second finger, twisting his fingers inside, stretching them before moving them to the position where he knew would drive Xiao Zhan insane. Milking Xiao Zhan’s prostate quickly, Yibo never stopped lapping at the rim around his own fingers.

With a shout, Xiao Zhan came all over Yibo’s chest. Yibo stopped moving his fingers at once, not wanting to make Xiao Zhan oversensitive, and Xiao Zhan managed to flop on the side on the bed without squashing Yibo in the process. Breathing harshly, Xiao Zhan had his eyes closed, blood rushing to his ears, and he belatedly noticed that Yibo was moving.

He opened his eyes wide when Yibo laid him on his front, spent cock feeling oversensitive against the sheets under it, but a moment later Yibo was gone. He watched as Yibo – still very hard – walked around the room, going through Xiao Zhan’s things before coming back to bed with lube in his hands. He looked over his shoulder as Yibo covered his whole length with lube and gave it a couple of strokes to spread it.

It was then that Xiao Zhan realised that Yibo was not wearing a condom.

“Wait, Yibo!” He started, not really turning over, but still looking at Yibo’s hard cock over his shoulder, nervousness written all over his face. “Condom?” He didn’t know what else to say, and he waited for a reply, but as he looked up, he saw that Yibo was blushing, a frown etched on his face. “Wang Yibo?”

“Zhan-ge, we are exclusive, aren’t we? I’m clean. If… If you tell me you’re clean, we can do this like this, right?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes were wide, and he felt his heart skipping a beat.

Yibo truly wanted to fuck him raw. Yibo confessed to have been monogamous. Yibo was expecting Xiao Zhan to also be monogamous. Yibo looked so young, so earnest, so… Xiao Zhan couldn’t describe what he saw on the man’s face, but he nodded dumbly, agreeing to Yibo’s request.

Xiao Zhan knew he was clean, and he hadn’t had sex with anyone else apart from Yibo for a full year now, so there should be no problems. Yibo’s face shone with the the bright smile upon Xiao Zhan’s consent.

Xiao Zhan rose his hips, getting into all fours once more, his own cock already starting to fill up again. Yibo held his hip with his free, clean hand, and guided his cock to Xiao Zhan’s hole with his other hand, which was covered in lube. He pressed in, slowly, and the burn was delicious. Two fingers were nowhere near enough compared to Yibo’s cock, but he had missed this, he had missed having Yibo inside of him, fucking him until he was a wrecked mess.

Moaning and throwing his head back, Xiao Zhan moved backwards, impaling himself even further on Yibo’s cock. That took a moan out of Yibo as well, and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but feel happy that he was the one who was making Yibo feel good.

Yibo’s hands found his hips, gripping them as hard as he could, and he started pounding into Xiao Zhan. It wasn’t fast at first, but he went so deep, and Xiao Zhan felt so full that he could only moan wantonly. His cock was already fully erect, bobbing against his stomach with every hard thrust of Yibo’s. However, as pleasure started to grow, the pace of the fucking also increased, and soon Yibo was fucking Xiao Zhan in earnest.

Without the condom, Xiao Zhan seemed to feel even fuller than usual, the friction of skin against skin was a sensation he had never experienced before, and he was glad that Yibo was the first he shared this with. It did seem like the sensations intensified tenfold with the lack of something between them. Even Yibo was louder than normal – usually more restrained and composed, now he was a panting, groaning mess.

The sound of skin against skin was loud in the hotel room, and Xiao Zhan belatedly wondered if they had neighbours, and if the neighbours could hear them – at least he wouldn’t be the one leaving the room on the following days, so he wouldn’t need to face anyone.

“Zhan-ge, gonna come.” Yibo moaned, voice hoarse, and Xiao Zhan nodded, moaning loudly. Xiao Zhan fell on his chest, and he brought a hand to his own cock. After coming so intensely not half an hour earlier, Xiao Zhan doubted he’d be able to come without a stimulation on his cock. However, as soon as he reached for his erection, one of Yibo’s hands slapped it away before grabbing the cock in that huge hand of his. “Let me.”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t deny this man anything, so he simply nodded, repeating Yibo’s name like a mantra, already feeling too overwhelmed. After all, the position was hitting his abused prostate spot on with every hard thrust, with Yibo’s hand working fast over his cock, Xiao Zhan was coming before he knew it, Yibo following suit, his stuttering hips coming to a complete stop after he came.

They remained like that for a long moment, trying to catch their breaths, before Yibo pulled away slowly, and Xiao Zhan groaned, gasping a second later when he felt something dripping out of him. Yibo, however, inserted two fingers into Xiao Zhan again, probably wanting to leave the come inside his lover. Xiao Zhan flopped to the side, feeling too overwhelmed. Yibo smiled before leaning down and kissing Xiao Zhan, making Xiao Zhan even more breathless.

Some time later, they made their way to the bathroom to shower. Feeling braver due to how light his head was, Xiao Zhan decided to ask Yibo about his schedule.

“Actually, I don’t have anything today. Tomorrow I have a lunch meeting, the day after I have a photoshoot in the morning, the next day I have an interview in the afternoon and the day after that that I have a race.” Xiao Zhan nodded before the information finally sank in.

“A race? A motorcycle race?” Yibo nodded, looking shy all of a sudden. “Wow!” Xiao Zhan said in awe. “I hope I could watch you in person.” That made Yibo perk up.

“I can try talking to my agent. Maybe we can find a way to bring you and—” He was interrupted with a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Wang-laoshi. Our deal was for me to stay here. I’ll be waiting for you, watching you win first place from the tv, waiting for you, ready to celebrate your victory.” Xiao Zhan said with a bright smile and Yibo had that expression on his face that Xiao Zhan couldn’t exactly read.

“What if I lose?” Yibo asked, defiant. Xiao Zhan laughed before kissing him.

“Then I guess I could have pity sex with a not-so-great racer.” That earned him a slap on the ass and a pout, and Xiao Zhan could only laugh harder.

Wang Yibo won first place, obviously. Xiao Zhan was cheering on him from their shared hotel room, yelling as if he were actually there to support Yibo. He knew that, even though he couldn’t be there in person to watch Yibo, he’d be the one to congratulate the younger, to celebrate with him.

Yibo took longer than Xiao Zhan expected to come back to their hotel room, but once he arrived, Xiao Zhan had already been prepared. He gave Yibo a thorough blowjob before Yibo fucked him against the wall. That week, they had done so many positions and things, that Xiao Zhan was almost sure that they had tried at least everything once, so being fucked against a wall was nothing new at that point.

Later that night, Yibo was going to a celebratory dinner with some friends and Xiao Zhan tried to pretend like he didn’t care – after all, Yibo would be going back to China the following day, Yibo going out meant that Xiao Zhan would have less time to spend with him. But he understood that this was work and he couldn’t keep Yibo to himself. However, a couple of hours before dinner – after Yibo had been on his phone for a whole hour – Yibo told him to shower with him.

Thinking it would probably lead to shower sex, Xiao Zhan tagged along without complaints – he did feel sore all over, but in a very nice way. Once in the shower, though, Yibo washed his hair for him, and then his own hair, and they properly cleaned themselves before going back to their room. Xiao Zhan watched Yibo go around the room, flinging some clothes onto the bed, with a frown on his face.

Xiao Zhan was ready to put on some pyjamas when Yibo threw him some clothes.

“What-?” He started, but Yibo started explaining quickly.

“Dress up. You’re going with me.” Xiao Zhan didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but it was something that made Yibo avert his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at him, tips of his ears red. “You’ll arrive at the restaurant a little later than me, but you’ll have dinner with us.” Xiao Zhan had his mouth hanging open, still unable to process what was going on. “Just dress up, Zhan-ge!” Yibo pouted and turned around to find something for himself.

Xiao Zhan, still a little confused, decided to just do what he was told; although, he had to admit that his heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that he thought he might end up dying.

The clothes were clearly Yibo’s, not Xiao Zhan’s style at all, but being able to share clothes did things to Xiao Zhan’s insides. The clothes were a little larger on him, even though he had some centimetres on Yibo. He thought he looked good enough, with some tight black pants – maybe too tight, because his ass was actually plumper than Yibo’s, thank you very much –, a white long-sleeved shirt with a fluffy beige jumper on top.

Yibo, on the other hand, looked even more handsome. He wore a somewhat baggy black pants, with some casual black and red t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He stared at Yibo as the man dressed, and when he turned to look at Xiao Zhan, he averted his gaze quickly.

“I’ll be leaving first. I’ll text you when your car is ready.” Yibo said, and Xiao Zhan nodded, while sitting on the bed. However, before leaving, Yibo tilted his chin up and kissed him on the lips before smirking and finally leaving Xiao Zhan.

Not even in his wildest dreams did Xiao Zhan think he and Yibo would have a relationship like this. They were fuck buddies, but this last week felt like so much more. Yibo had also been so tender to him, and now he inviting him to go out? In public? Xiao Zhan was shocked, but he was also so extremely happy. Maybe he was seeing too much into it, maybe this was Yibo just being his friend and wanting his company outside of their sexual arrangement, and Xiao Zhan would gladly be there for him.

Fifteen minutes later, Xiao Zhan received a text informing him that he could head downstairs to the car that was waiting for him. He was taken to a restaurant not far from the hotel, and Yibo and some of his friends were already inside, in a private room. The others didn’t ask any questions about Xiao Zhan, simply accepting him as one of Wang Yibo’s friends. They were also very friendly with him, involving him in random conversations, and Xiao Zhan’s anxiety about how this would go left him very soon that evening.

They ate and drank and joked around, messing with Yibo, who would pout at first but would then eventually laugh along, and Xiao Zhan loved seeing him like this. It wasn’t always that he had the opportunity to see Yibo being so openly happy, so he was truly happy for the younger man.

As he drank, Xiao Zhan felt more and more besotted towards Yibo, Xiao Zhan was holding his arm far longer than necessary, sometimes even hiding his face on the crook of the man’s neck as they laughed at some inappropriate joke. And by the end of the night, he was basically draped all over Yibo, who had an arm around his shoulders. Yibo’s friends were slowly leaving, until only the two of them were left.

They stayed there for a while longer, even sharing some dessert. Yibo was feeding him the sweet treat, and Xiao Zhan was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, his stomach filled with butterflies, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. They left the restaurant together, and Xiao Zhan had no inhibition. Xiao Zhan was clinging on to Yibo, while Yibo was holding Xiao Zhan upright, to ensure that Xiao Zhan wouldn’t fall from being left to walk on his own.

The trip back to the hotel went by in a blur, Xiao Zhan rested his head on Yibo’s shoulder, and he could smell the man’s perfume. It lulled him to sleep for some brief minutes, but soon enough Yibo was shaking him awake, and they made their way to their room. Yibo helped him undress and tucked him in bed, but before he could leave, Xiao Zhan pulled him on top of himself, giggling while giving a peck on his lips. Yibo chuckled before standing up and getting ready for bed as well, but Xiao Zhan was asleep by the time Yibo came back.

Xiao Zhan woke up the following morning with a splitting headache, but it didn’t hurt as much as his heart did when he realised that Yibo had already left for China. Even though Yibo did send him a text letting him know he had to go, it they’d keep in touch, and that still hurt. Xiao Zhan took something for the headache, showered and then stayed in bed for a few hours doing absolutely nothing.

He still had that afternoon and the next morning before leaving as well, but he didn’t feel like sightseeing or doing anything really. He ordered food to his room and stayed on his phone the whole time, watching random videos on the internet, some movies, playing some mind-numbing games, until he decided to pack his bag. The next morning, he decided to stay in the room until it was check out time.

Once in Beijing, Xiao Zhan took the next couple of days to rest in his own apartment. He still exchanged messages with Yibo, pretending as if he wasn’t upset – because he had no right to be upset, mainly when Yibo had gone out of his way to take Xiao Zhan to that dinner with his friends.

Almost a week later, when he went back to his routine, Xiao Zhan was on his lunch break at work, scrolling through his phone when he saw some news regarding Yibo. He felt his throat closing up, his heart skipping a beat, eyes filling with tears he refused to spill.

But there, on his phone, was a picture of Yibo holding the hand of a pretty girl, and by her looks, it was clear that they were a couple. They were walking on a busy street, Yibo focused on the road in front of them, but the girl’s eyes were looking at him with great adoration, her smile telling Xiao Zhan more than he needed to know about how she felt about him.

Feeling anger and jealousy taking over him, Xiao Zhan decided to forward the website link he had seen the pictures at to Yibo.

**[To: WYB]**

_I don’t condone cheating, so I guess it’s time to put an end to this. It was nice while it lasted._

And with that, he turned his phone off and called it a day, and went home.

Xiao Zhan knew it was absurd to be feeling like this. Since day one, he knew he was nothing more than just a fuck buddy to the great Wang Yibo, and yet, here he was, feeling heartbroken. Sure, he could always pretend that he was upset because he was helping Yibo cheat on his girlfriend – because he doubted that they had just started dating.

He returned to his work the following day, his phone still turned off, unable to bring himself to turn it on and handle whatever it was that Yibo might have replied him – or worse still, see that the man didn’t even bother replying him at all. It was only that day, once he reached home, that he saw the shocking amount of messages Yibo had sent him, not to mention all the voicemails.

Feeling his heart beating too fast, Xiao Zhan opened the chat he had with Yibo and saw the last messages he was sent. Most of them were of Yibo begging him to pick up the phone, to read the messages, to just let Yibo explain what had happened. He scrolled through the messages, skimming the texts until he reached a photo.

It was one of the first messages and that photo alone made Xiao Zhan’s heart stop. Yibo didn’t need to explain anything, that picture was clear enough.

It was a picture of them leaving the restaurant they had been to celebrate Yibo’s victory, Xiao Zhan draped all over Yibo, and Yibo holding him by the waist. Their faces were too close, and Yibo had this odd expression on his face that could be interpreted as a man in love – although Xiao Zhan knew better, it did seem like they were more than just friends.

A moment after he saw the picture, his phone rang. It was Yibo, ringing a video call. Xiao Zhan hesitated, his hands shaking. Against his better judgement, he accepted the call.

Yibo looked like a mess. His eyes were swollen, and he had dark bags under them. It looked like he had been crying, and it broke Xiao Zhan’s heart to see this.

“Zhan-ge! I’m so sorry! I should have let you know about all of this before it happened, but it all happened so fast!” Yibo was speaking fast, clearly restless, and he saw Yibo’s eyes filling with tears, which only made his own eyes sting with unshed tears. “We got this, this picture of us, and it was so obvious what we were, and it was my fault, I knew I should have get you go back to the hotel alone first, but you’re such a clingy drunk and I wanted, I wanted to enjoy it more, to be with you more, and someone saw us and took a picture. They were blackmailing me, and my agent decided that the best thing to do was to pretend that I was dating Emily Qi, and as soon as I learnt about this, I was ordered to go out with her and pretend to be her boyfriend and I hated every second of it, Zhan-ge, you have to believe me, there’s only one person I want to date, and after your message, I knew that I’d rather be slandered and never work in China again than _losing you_.”

By then, Yibo was breathless, tears falling freely down his cheeks, and Xiao Zhan realised that he, too, had been crying. They stared at each other through the small screen of their phones, and Xiao Zhan was at a loss, unsure of what to do.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo said his name as if he was begging Xiao Zhan of something. “Come to my place, let’s… let’s talk. Let me explain and—” Xiao Zhan shook his head.

“I…” He interrupted, wondering what would be best for him to do – wondering what he wanted to do. After he asked himself that question, his answer came quick: “Yes.” Yibo perked up. “I’ll get a cab and be there soon.” He was about to hang up when Yibo asked softly:

“Can you stay on the phone?” Xiao Zhan didn’t have it in him to deny Yibo anything, so he just nodded, grabbed his earphones and left his home. Xiao Zhan was whispering to Yibo the whole trip, not wanting the taxi driver to overhear their conversation. They managed to stop crying, but Xiao Zhan still felt as if his heart was constricting in his chest. It hurt, but he couldn’t explain why.

When he reached Yibo’s home, Yibo was already at the door, waiting for him. Yibo pulled him for a hug, holding him tightly, afraid to let him go. Xiao Zhan held him just as tightly, but it did nothing to ease his heart. When they separated, there were unshed tears in their eyes. Yibo held him by the hand and took him to the couch and both of them sat there.

“I’m so sorry—” Yibo started, but Xiao Zhan brought a hand to Yibo’s lips, quieting him.

“You don’t need to apologise.” It was Xiao Zhan’s own fault for involving himself with a celebrity – and, even worse, falling for said celebrity. However, before he could be the one to apologise, Yibo took both his hands in his and continued talking.

“It wasn’t fair to you. None of it. I should have denied going out with Emily Qi as if she was my girlfriend. I should have let them sell that picture, I shouldn’t have cared.” Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat; Yibo couldn’t be saying what he thought he was saying, right? “From now on, Lao Xiao, I don’t care what happens, as long as I have you.” He brought one hand to Xiao Zhan’s face, cupping his cheek and Xiao Zhan didn’t want to believe this was actually happening.

“Wang Yibo… What are you saying?” Because he needed to make sure that he wasn’t interpreting things wrong, that Yibo wasn’t trying to break his heart.

“I love you, Zhan-ge. I know we never said the words, but I don’t want to break up with you, because what I feel for you is real.” Xiao Zhan took a long time to understand what Yibo had said.

“Break up?” He frowned. To break up you needed to be dating first, right?

“Yeah.” There was a moment of silence in which Xiao Zhan was still extremely confused, until Yibo’s eyes widened. “Zhan-ge! You didn’t know we were dating?” Xiao Zhan’s gaped, still frowning. What. The. Fuck. “What did you think we were?”

“Fuck buddies?” Xiao Zhan replied instantly and Yibo shook his head.

“Xiao Zhan, we’ve been doing everything boyfriends do for months now. We have dinner together, we have sex, we talk all day long, we have phone sex and we’re exclusive.” Yibo blushed, but continued talking. “I gave you many gifts, and you gave me this necklace for my birthday and I never take it off.” He pulled the necklace that was hidden under his shirt to prove his point. “What else would help you see that we _are_ boyfriends?”

“Well…” Xiao Zhan frowned, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know. We never went out to catch a movie or to eat out, or just, you know, go out. I understand that, as someone who’s as famous as you, you can’t just do that, but I… I never thought you’d fall in love with someone like me, so staying in and mostly having sex? That’s what fuck buddies do.” Yibo clearly deflated at that, and Xiao Zhan wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what.

“I’m sorry. I should have been more upfront with my feelings, should have let you know that I thought of us as boyfriends.” Then Yibo shook his head and chuckled humourlessly. “We got everything so wrong…” He paused, looking up at Xiao Zhan, his expression turning serious once more. “But still, we managed to fall in love. Even with all the misunderstandings.” Xiao Zhan had to nod at that. “So, let me try this again, I’m getting it _right_ this time. Xiao Zhan, will you be my boyfriend?”

Xiao Zhan wanted to say that he was expecting this, but he was actually surprised. Yibo was really asking him to be his boyfriend. Yibo was admitting that he liked Xiao Zhan – loved, in fact, but Xiao Zhan wouldn’t let himself overthink that at that moment.

“Are you sure?” Was Xiao Zhan’s reply. Yibo frowned and nodded. “I mean… You have such a successful career, dating me would probably hold you back. I don’t want to—” He was interrupted by Yibo kissing him. Xiao Zhan kissed back because Yibo’s lips were addicting. When Yibo pulled away, he spoke before Xiao Zhan could say anything.

“Zhan-ge. I love you. I confess I don’t want to ruin my career, but how can I just let you go? I know I can try other things, I’m hardworking enough. Even if it gets harder for me, I will continue fighting. I won’t give up on you, nor on my career. People will have to accept it.” He said it so a matter-of-factly that Xiao Zhan was convinced that Yibo would do just that.

Deep down, he knew that he was being selfish, but he ended up nodding, agreeing to Yibo’s proposal. “Okay. Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.” The smile plastered on Yibo’s face was so bright that Xiao Zhan knew that it would be worth it.

Yibo closed the distance between them, and kissed him softly. Xiao Zhan, now aware of Yibo’s feelings for him, realised how many times Yibo had kissed him like this, mostly after they had sex and were just relishing in post-orgasm bliss. Maybe Xiao Zhan should have realised this sooner, it had been very clear how Yibo felt, but the love confession he had just received was perfect, and Xiao Zhan was happy that they were finally on the same page.

It was then that Xiao Zhan realised he hadn’t been completely honest with Yibo, so he put an end to their kiss, parting just slightly, eyes locked on Yibo’s. “I love you too.” Saying the words felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had been harbouring such feelings for months now, but he had always tried to supress them, to ignore them, unable to even think of what would happen if he let himself admit it. And yet, even after all that, it had still hurt when he thought that Yibo was with someone else. It was only fair if he confessed his feelings out loud as well.

Yibo, however, only smiled softly at him. “I know.” Xiao Zhan was flabbergasted at the boy’s admission, and his surprise must have shown clearly on his face, because Yibo laughed before speaking once more. “Zhan-ge, you always look at me with so much love. You always have this soft expression that you only have when you’re talking about the things you’re passionate about.” Xiao Zhan was alarmed, wondering which expression Yibo was talking about. “That’s just one more reason as to why I thought we were already a couple.”

“Sorry, Yibo. I guess I can be very oblivious sometimes.” Xiao Zhan said with a sigh, but Yibo shook his head, giving him a light peck on the lips.

“You explained yourself, and it makes sense. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t treat you the way you wanted, the way you deserved. But now everything’s been explained, right?” Xiao Zhan nodded. Yibo kissed him once more – a soft, sweet kiss, but it made Xiao Zhan feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach nonetheless. “Let’s move this to the bed?” Yibo whispered, and Xiao Zhan was nodding before he could even think it through.

They went to the bedroom in a hurry, undressing themselves as they went, so it would make things easier once they finally fell into bed. Yibo had somehow managed to get the lube before lying on the bed next to Xiao Zhan. However, before jumping straight to sex, Yibo held Xiao Zhan near, huge hands stroking Xiao Zhan’s body slowly, almost as if trying to memorise every curve and every muscle in Xiao Zhan’s body. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought – he had no doubt that it was exactly what Yibo was trying to do.

They kissed, softly at first, but soon it became more demanding, hungrier, and both of them were rocking their bodies against each other in an attempt to get some friction, to get some sort of relief. It wasn’t enough, though, not when they already knew each other’s bodies so well, what they liked and disliked, what to do to make the other come undone. That thought made Xiao Zhan feel self-conscious once again, feeling slightly dumb for not noticing before that they were, indeed, a couple.

“How do you want me?” Xiao Zhan heard himself ask, blushing slightly at the question. He knew which positions Yibo preferred – the younger was particularly fond of Xiao Zhan riding him or having Xiao Zhan on all fours – but the knowledge that they were not only having sex now, but were actually making love made Xiao Zhan want to be more romantic. Not that those other sex positions weren’t, as far as they were making each other feel good, that was enough. And yet, he yearned to be able to appreciate this in a different light, acknowledging that he had failed to properly appreciate Yibo as a boyfriend should.

“Can you lie on your side?” Yibo asked, and Xiao Zhan blinked a couple of times in confusion. Weren’t they already lying on their sides? A moment later Yibo was chuckling, tugging at his waist. “I mean, with your back to me, ge!”

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan said, turning on his side immediately. It saddened him a little to not be able to look at Yibo in the eyes during their lovemaking. However, a second later, Yibo’s chest was touching his back, his cock pressed between his ass cheeks, Yibo’s arm coming around Xiao Zhan’s waist to hug him.

They remained like this for a moment, Yibo’s hips unexpectedly still, but Xiao Zhan didn’t dare move either; much less when Yibo started peppering soft kisses on his neck, shoulder and back, his hand caressing Xiao Zhan’s stomach and chest with such reverence that Xiao Zhan’s heart was beating desperately in his ribcage. There had been moments after they had sex that they would just lay beside each other, some times even holding each other, hands softly caressing naked, wet skin. However, before sex, they were never this sweet and tender, desperation and arousal getting the best of them each time.

Now, all things considered, they could take their time, they could appreciate the small touches and soft kisses without hurry. Closing his eyes, Xiao Zhan let his body relax against Yibo’s. Yibo, on the other hand, continued with his touches and kisses, taking his time to thoroughly show his boyfriend how much he loved him.

“As good as this is, Yibo, I’d appreciate it if we could start…” Xiao Zhan commented some minutes later, his cock still extremely hard, begging for some sort of release. To make his point clear, he thrust his hips backwards, onto Yibo’s lengthy erection. Yibo groaned, biting softly at the skin of Xiao Zhan’s shoulder before he let go of Xiao Zhan for a brief moment before returning, his hand going to Xiao Zhan’s ass instantly.

“Zhan-ge, lift your leg up for me?” Yibo’s voice was rough, as it usually was, but even his tone was sweet, laced with love. Xiao Zhan did as he was told, grabbing his leg by his knee and lifting it up as much as he could. Yibo kissed his neck gratefully, fingers already wet with lube probing at Xiao Zhan’s hole. Xiao Zhan gasped at the sensation, Yibo’s fingers slightly cold from the lube, but it was welcomed.

Yibo rubbed his fingertips against the rim of muscles before slowly inserting one finger. This time, Xiao Zhan sighed in relief; he had been so used to Yibo’s fingers in him that having him do so after thinking he might have lost him was a calming sensation spreading through his body. Yibo, already used to his lover’s body, soon added a second finger, scissoring them slowly, more in an attempt to open him rather than to pleasure him. Not that Xiao Zhan blamed him; he had been so turned on that he might have come from only this, but with Yibo deliberately avoiding his prostate, his release wouldn’t catch him unexpectedly.

Sighing and moaning at the fingers inside of him, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to the man he loved, and he felt his heart swelling from love as he saw Yibo’s devoted expression on his face, looking back at Xiao Zhan as if he was the most wonderful thing in this planet. Before he could say anything, though, Yibo leant forward and kissed Xiao Zhan. The kiss was messy and wet, teeth clanking together every so often, but it was amazing, nonetheless.

When they couldn’t take it anymore, Yibo took his fingers out of Xiao Zhan and positioned himself against his hole. Xiao Zhan gasped at the feeling, and a moment later Yibo was entering him slowly. Yibo was kissing his neck and shoulder as he thrust his hips forward, his hand went to Xiao Zhan’s waist when the head of his cock had gone securely inside Xiao Zhan’s passage. It burned a little, and Xiao Zhan loved it – he was the only one who’d get to have this, to feel this. Come tomorrow, he would be sore, but it would be worth it. He would be having a reminder of what had happened, of their confessions, of their lovemaking.

Once fully inside, Yibo held him tightly against himself, waiting for Xiao Zhan to get used to the slight burn. However, Xiao Zhan was burning with lust, and wanted to be thoroughly fucked right that instant. Moving his hips just so, Yibo understood what he wanted and started to slowly fuck into him.

Although the pace of their fucking was much slower than they were used to, it still felt deliciously good, Xiao Zhan’s insides snuggly clenching around Yibo’s cock whenever the man hit his prostate. Besides, being able to hold onto Yibo’s arm as he held Xiao Zhan tightly was also doing things to Xiao Zhan, who could only moan and gasp as he took whatever Yibo was giving him.

After long minutes of this slow dance, Yibo’s thrusts quickened, the need to come growing stronger for both of them. Yibo brought a hand to Xiao Zhan’s cock, jerking him off at the same pace of his own thrusts, and Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s arm like his life depended on it, his moans getting louder by the second. The build up of his orgasm was different from his previous times – usually it was intense, but it felt like he was trying to catch his orgasm on a game of tag, now, though, it was progressive, the orgasm slithering its way into him, until he came with a gasp of Yibo’s name.

Yibo groaned and went still behind him as he bit on Xiao Zhan’s neck. Xiao Zhan gasped at the feeling, the warmth of Yibo’s cock inside of him filling him with joy.

He loved this man. And for some wild reason, Yibo loved him back. What were the odds? And yet, he felt safe and loved in Yibo’s arms, feeling lulled by the quick heartbeats against his back, the calloused hand stroking his stomach. All of it was perfect. Whatever tomorrow brought, Xiao Zhan knew they’d be able to deal with it, as long as they were together – he knew that he was being cheesy, but he was a romantic and he had yearned for a relationship like this all his life.

Now, he finally got what he had always wanted, and he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
